Rain (Side Story of Long Way)
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE. Oneshot. Suatu kisah bersama hujan/This feeling grow so damn fast. /My love for you goes on and on and on.


Title: Rain (Side Story of Long Way)

Genre: Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong as main cast; and other.

Disclaimer: Saya Cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Length: Oneshot.

Warning: AU. OOC. GS. Typo. Alur cepat.

.

[Rain]

.

**This feeling grow so damn fast. **

Aku ingin melupakannya, mencoba lebih fokus kepada Hyunjoong, kekasihku. Berharap menghentikan perasaan ini sebelum semuanya benar-benar tak terbendung dan –ku tahu pasti– tak akan bersambut.

Akan tetapi..

.

~yunjae~

.

Dia mengarahkan musangnya untuk menatapku dengan ekspresi dibuat semelas mungkin. Aku hanya membalas dengan menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal disertai cengiran bodoh. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

Beberapa saat lalu, Yunho bersisihan jalan dengan Lee seonsaengnim –guru yang terkenal killer– di koridor sekolah, dan Yunho menambah aura namja paruh baya berbadan tambun itu semakin hitam pekat oleh kealpaannya mengerjakan PR dari guru itu. Dengan alasan seperti biasa, 'Akhir-akhir ini paduan suara sekolah kita kebanjiran tawaran tampil, seonsaengnim.'

Kebetulan sekali aku berjalan melewati mereka. Tapi, apa-apaan tatapan memohon itu? Apa dia ingin aku memberi pembelaan terhadapnya?

Maaf, Yunho. Aku tak ingin membuat masalah sedikitpun dengan Lee seonsaengnim.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Hihi.. hahaha.."

"Ya.. ya.. terus saja tertawa."

"Habis.. salahmu sendiri kan? Kau sudah sangat tau bagaimana galaknya Lee seonsaengnim? Kenapa tak mengerjakan PR yang diberikan olehnya?"

"Aku benar-benar lupa, Jae.. Latihan dan perform seminggu hampir 7 kali benar-benar menyita waktuku."

"Jadi kau menyesal masuk tim paduan suara sekolah?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku menyesal Lee seonsaengnim jadi guruku."

"Dasar kau ini.."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan kursi dengan nyaman. Di atas meja yang ada dihadapannya terhidang secangkir coklat panas dan Yunho berada di seberang meja itu dengan tangan menggenggam segelas kopi dingin. Cemilan santai sore hari usai les _vocal _yang mereka jalani seminggu sekali.

Jaejoong sangat menikmati momen-momen seperti ini. Memang sih, di kelas mereka cukup sering mengobrol berdua, tapi tak pernah sedekat dan seintim ini. Yeoja itu bersyukur tak ada siswa sekolahnya yang mengikuti les _vocal _itu selain dirinya dan Yunho.

"Lee seonsaengnim itu sama sekali tak mengerti. Manusia kan memang tempatnya lupa dan salah. Ingatan manusia saja menipis setelah satu menit satu detik. Wajar kan aku lupa mengerjakan PR-nya? Dan kau, benar-benar tak setia kawan. Kenapa malah pergi begitu saja? Kita kan memiliki impian yang sama, harusnya kau mengerti perasaanku."

Jaejoong memandang namja di hadapannya. Cukup lama.

'Apa kau pernah sedikit mengerti perasaanku, Yun?' Kepalanya tertunduk. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia tak dapat menatap musang itu? "Aku tak ingin membuat masalah sedikitpun dengan Lee seonsaengnim." Ujar Jaejoong pada akhirnya, dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tak ditujukan pada Yunho.

Obrolan ringan mereka berlanjut dengan Yunho yang masih saja sibuk ngedumel.

"Oh. Sudah gelap." Yunho berseru seraya melirik sekilas jam tangannya setelah hampir satu jam tak berhenti berkicau, "Dan langit terlihat mendung. Kita harus segera pulang sebelum terjebak hujan. Kajja!" ujarnya cepat dengan cepat pula tangannya menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap tangan mereka yang kini saling bertaut. Hangat. Berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Hyunjoong. Ia lebih suka yang ini.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong baru saja sampai rumahnya beberapa menit lalu. Kasur empuk menjadi sasaran utama kala memasuki kediaman yang sudah ditinggalinya semenjak kecil, setelah sebelumnya tak lupa memberi salam pada eommanya yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

Yeoja itu menatap tangannya. Sudah beberapa kali Yunho menggenggamnya. Dan setiap kali, rasanya semakin hangat. Ia genggam tangannya membayangkan itu adalah tangan besar Yunho.

Dan Jaejoong merasa seperti orang setengah waras sekarang.

TIK TIK ZRRSSHH

Terdengar suara hujan. Tetes demi tetes air yang mengetuk atap rumahnya menyapa indera pendengaran Jaejoong. Tampang yeoja yang tadinya sumringah itu mendadak muram. Ia sangat benci hujan.

'Ukh, kenapa hujan selalu datang keroyokan sih? Berisik tau!'

Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik selimut dengan posisi tengkurap. Tak lupa bantal diletakkan di kepala. Berdiam cukup lama dalam posisi itu mencari kenyamanan.

Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja nakas kemudian mengirim SMS ke nomor orang yang beberapa saat lalu tangannya ia bayangkan sedang digenggam olehnya.

Yunho tadi mengantarnya sampai rumahnya. Dengan letak rumah yang berlawanan arah, pasti namja itu masih di jalan. Apa dia kehujanan? Jaejoong benar-benar khawatir, hingga ia lupa bersembunyi kembali ke dalam selimut setelah mengambil ponsel tadi, meski hujan masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul. Padahal sebelum ini ia benar-benar takut mendengar suara hujan yang baginya berisik dan menyeramkan itu.

Orang yang jatuh cinta benar-benar berbeda..

'_Hujan. Kau pasti belum sampai rumah kan? Kau harus berteduh, aku tau kau tak pernah membawa payung.' _

Setelah yakin pesannya terkirim, Jaejoong menatap layarnya ponsel. Tidak, ia tidak menunggu balasan dari Yunho. Ia tau namja itu tak akan membalas pesan yang baginya tak penting. Setidaknya, Yunho membaca pesan itu, sudah membuatnya senang.

.

~yunjae~

.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Diliriknya kotak bekal yang ia genggam. Kotak berisi bubur buatannya. Jam pulang sekolah yang lebih cepat dari biasanya membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjenguk Yunho yang ia dengar sedang terserang demam. Pasti karena kehujanan kemarin.

'Tapi apa alasan yang harus aku berikan?'

Ia berpikir cukup keras.

'Ah, bilang saja solideritas teman satu impian.. yeah."

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Cukup melewati satu blok lagi, ia akan sampai di rumah Yunho.

DEG

Kembali langkahnya terhenti. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Go Ahra. Meski sedikit pucat, dapat dilihat oleh Jaejoong wajah namja itu tersenyum sumringah.

Aah, harusnya ia sadar. Yunho yang sedang sakit seperti ini tak membutuhkannya. Ahra sudah cukup.

.

~yunjae~

.

KLAP

Setelah menutup pintu depan, Jaejoong berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti kala retina matanya menangkap suatu benda di sudut ruangan. Ia mendekati benda itu, membuka kotak bekal yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya, kemudian membuang isi kotak bekal itu ke benda yang biasa disebut tong sampah.

Sepertinya hati Kim Jaejoong sudah benar-benar kacau sekarang ini. Ia yang suka memasak tak pernah sedikitpun membuang makanan. Yunho membawa pengaruh besar padanya.

Dengan asal diletakkannya kotak bekal yang sudah kosong di dapur kemudian ia menuju kamarnya.

Tidur adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

.

~yunjae~

.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jaejoong yang masih berbaring di ranjang mendengarnya, namun urung beranjak karena rasa kantuk masih menyerang.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Aissh.." Jaejoong bangkit, namun hanya untuk mengambil ponsel guna melihat jam berapa sekarang. Jam 7 malam. "Kenapa tak ada yang membukakan pintu sih? Apa eomma belum pulang?"

Ia hendak meletakkan kembali ponselnya namun sebuah pesan masuk dari nama orang yang dicintainya menghentikan aksinya.

"_Aku di depan rumahmu. Cepat buka pintunya dong." _

Begitu isi pesan yang baru saja masuk. Jaejoong segera beranjak. Dengan cepat menuju pintu depan rumahnya, benar-benar melupakan rasa kantuknya.

CKLEK

"Anneyoong.."

"Apa-apaan salam sok ceria itu? Kau sedang sakit kan? Kenapa kesini?"

"Nih.." Yunho menunjukkan sebuah buku tulis, "Catatan mata pelajaran besok. Aku takut masih belum bisa masuk, karena itu segera mengantar bukumu kesini."

Jaejoong menerima buku itu "Tidak perlu repot-repot kan? Kau bisa memintaku datang ke rumahmu."

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu dengan selalu meminjam buku catatanmu, tak mungkin aku menambahnya dengan menyuruhmu mengambilnya jauh-jauh ke rumahku." Ujar Yunho diakhiri cengiran.

"Tapi kan... aissh, tunggulah di sini. Aku akan bersiap dan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ti—"

Yunho hendak mengeluarkan suara penolakan namun Jaejoong sudah terlanjur berbalik dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, yeoja itu telah siap dengan dress selutut yang sederhana namun tampak apik. Tak lupa ia membawa sebuah jaket tebal.

"Pakailah.." pintanya seraya menyerahkan jaket itu pada Yunho.

TIK TIK ZRRSSHH

"Sepertinya kau harus menampungku sementara di rumahmu.."

"Jinjja.. cepat masuk."

Jaejoong segera menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Ia menggerutu. Kenapa hujan merusak suasana romantisnya? Menyebalkan!

Yunho duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu dengan jaket tebal yang dipinjamkan oleh Jaejoong membalut tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengancam akan sangat marah bila Yunho melepas jaket itu.

"_Kau sedang demam. Udara sangat dingin karena hujan. Setidaknya jaket itu sedikit menghangatkanmu." _

Itulah alasan yang dikemukakan Jaejoong.

"Hei. Kenapa kau betah sekali berada dalam posisi seperti itu?" tanya Yunho heran pada Jaejoong yang duduk tak jauh darinya sedang meringkuk.

"Aku benci hujan..." cicit Jaejoong.

GLEGAAARR

"Huweee..." Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan tangannya guna menutupi indera pendengarnya.

"Ppftt.."

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Sebegitu takutnya kau?"

"Mendengar suara hujan membuat perasaanku tidak enak tiba-tiba. Apalagi suara petir, benar-benar menyeramkan."

Yunho menggelengkan kepala kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur ke kepala yeoja itu, menariknya guna menyandarkan kepala itu pada dada bidangnya, hingga telinga kanan Jaejoong tertutupi. Dengan telapak tangan kiri Yunho menutup telinga kiri Jaejoong.

"Tinggal ditutup seperti ini. Tidak kedengaran kan?"

Kluk kluk.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah dalam dekapan Yunho.

Hatinya seketika menghangat.

'Yunho yah.. Aku menyukaimu, yang bisa menciptakan momen manis di keadaan yang kubenci; dan membahagiakan, setidaknya untukku.'

'Tak bisakah aku menggantikan posisi Ahra di hatimu?'

.

~yunjae~

.

Setelah cukup lama berada pada posisi sangat intim, Yunho melepas dekapannya saat dirasa suara hujan tak terdengar lagi.

"Hujannya sudah reda."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Hmm. Gomawo."

"Hanya itu terima kasihnya?"

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Buatkan makanan untukku. Aku lapaar~"

"Hee? Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit, Yunho."

"Memang aku sudah sembuh. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah melihatmu yang ketakutan karena hujan tadi. Sungguh lucu dan membuatku bersemangat." Ujar Yunho dengan nada meledek diakhiri peletan lidah.

Tak sesuai harapan Yunho, Jaejoong justru tersenyum, bukannya marah, "Syukurlah. Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku akan masak makanan enak. Kita rayakan kesembuhanmu~"

Jaejoong segera beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang memegangi dadanya.

Senyuman itu.. entah kenapa membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Mungkinkah?

'Ah, apa sih yang kupikirkan?' Cepat-cepat Yunho menghapus pikiran anehnya, ia beranjak menghampiri Jaejoong di dapur, "Jaejoong ah, sepertinya aku tak melihat appa dan eommamu? Kemana mereka?"

"Appa memang selalu pulang kerja pada malam hari. Eomma pergi sejak sore tadi, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. Kau duduk saja. Aku tak akan lama. Maaf kali ini aku memasak yang simpel saja, sesuai dengan bahan yang masih tersedia di kulkas."

"Nde, tak apa."

.

~yunjae~

.

Makanan siap. Jaejoong segera menghidangkannya di meja di hadapan Yunho yang terlihat seperti orang kelaparan, memandang makanan dengan mata berbinar.

"Segera dimakan sebelum dingin, tuan Jung Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong seakan ia adalah seorang pelayan.

Sejurus kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Merasa senang dengan alasan masing-masing.

Jaejoong mengambil piring, menyendokkan masakannya ke piring tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho. Namja itu memakannya dengan lahap, membuat Jaejoong tak berhenti menatapnya.

'Apa suatu hari kita bisa berada dalam posisi seperti ini, Yun? Aku memasak untukmu, bukan sebagai solideritas teman satu impian, tetapi sebagai suatu pelayanan dari seorang istri kepada suami yang dicintainya.'

.

~yunjae~

.

Di hari hujan..

Kau menciptakan memori itu..

Meski hanya aku yang merasakan manisnya..

Tapi terima kasih.. kau membuatku bisa merasakan bahagianya menjadi spesial..

Dan aku memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan pilihanku hanya padamu..

**My love for you goes on and on and on **

Tak akan pernah kuhentikan perasaan ini untuk terus berkembang...

.

[Rain]

END

a/n: side story dari ff Long Way.. tiba-tiba kepikir gitu aja. Agak drama ya? Hehe..

aku mau ngucapin big thanks buat yang favoritin Long Way:

Ai Rin Lee, Black Swan II, ChwangKyuh EvilBerry, Galaxy YunJae, nabratz, nanajunsu, shanzec.

Yg follow:

shanzec, vianashim.

Yg review, ini balasan reviewnya:

okoyunjae: :) gomawo reviewnya^^

joongmax: yes :) gomawo reviewnya^^

MyBabyWonKyu: yunjae emang sweet :) makasih reviewnya^^

Vic89: yunjae emang sweet :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

shipper89: i like happy end too, hehe.. yunho Cuma boleh nikah sama jaejoong dong :) gomawo reviewnya^^

shanzec: yeeey :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: eii, selalu menyentuh? Terima kasih banyak sudah tersentuh dan terima kasih reviewnya^^

Kimmie179: iyah, kebiasaan saya begitu. Alur kecepetan. Ini masih mending, ff yg lain alurnya dari awal udah kecepatan, hehe.. makasih koreksinya dan makasih reviewnya^^

Ai Rin Lee: iya, lupakan saja. Hehe.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

wiendzbica732: adanya side story nih :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

nanajunsu: akhirnya~ thanks udah dibilang nice dan gomawo reviewnya^^

Terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia membaca~ :)

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


End file.
